Fathoms Below (Amy version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some French villagers. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Frenchmen: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a merhog be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A 16-year-old echidna stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur and dreadlocks are red with a peach muzzle, a little black nose, and purple eyes. He was dressed in a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles the Echidna. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Knuckles would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A short, chubby rodent Pokémon was also sailing. The short, chubby rodent Pokémon has yellow fur, long and pointed ears with black tips, a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks that stores electricity, short forearms with five fingers on each paw, three toes on each foot, brown stripes on his back and his tail, shaped like a lightning bolt. His name was Pikachu, Knuckles' pet Pokemon. "Isn't this great?" Knuckles asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Pika, pika!" said Pikachu. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Knuckles. He turned to his steward, who was a little man with a pink nose, brown hair, and black eyes, wearing a black kerchief, a dark brown trench coat, a red button-up shirt, light brown pants, and black shoes. His name was LeFou, Knuckles' butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," LeFou said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Knuckles wanted to go sailing, LeFou was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said the baker, one of the sailors. "King Top Cat must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Knuckles tied more ropes. "King Top Cat?" repeated a confused Knuckles. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Top Cat. "Why, new ruler of the mer-animals, lad." the bookseller, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Knuckles bent down to pat Pikachu. "Pikachu!" pleaded the yellow mouse Pokémon, "Pika, pika, pi!" LeFou rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-animals. "Mer-animals!" scoffed LeFou, "Knuckles, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied the bookseller, as he waved at fish at LeFou, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The bookseller let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in LeFou's face before jumping overboard. Frenchmen: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. CarlyAKACmara presents The Little Hedgehog With the voices of Corey Burton Jesse Corti Jim Cummings Dan Green Kate Higgins Mitsuko Horie Tom Kenny Richard Libertini Paige O'Hara Lisa Ortiz Ikue Ōtani Amy Palant Rob Paulsen Jamie Peacock Frank Welker Near the whales, one mer-animal swam in the sunlight. Then four more mer-animals, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-animals all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by CarlyAKACmara Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by CarlyAKACmara Written and Directed by CarlyAKACmara Inside the castle, the mer-animals all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs